Oh My Love
by Rain-blue
Summary: Una bonita historia de amor sobre los sentimientos del kitsune por cierto pelirrojo con una preciosa balada llamada Oh My Love


"OH MY LOVE"

Este es un songfic Yaoi de ruhana (RukawaxHanamichi). La canción es de John Lennon y es una balada ( realmente preciosa T.T, os recomiendo k escuchéis la canción mientras leáis el fic..así os será mas fácil meteros dentro)

El final de este fic es Lemon y para ser sinceros es el primer que escribo así que siento si me expreso mal o directamente si lo hago mal xD.

Bueno lo de siempre ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen…pero un día yo comprare los derechos de Rukawa y entonces será mío solo mío mi tesoro xD.

ya hemos acabado por hoy – anunció el capitán del Shohoku Takenoi Akagi – podéis iros

¡Hai! – respondió el resto del equipo –

Kaede Rukawa izo el camino hacia su casa solo como siempre. Las calles estaban desérticas, y a pesar de ser verano ya era de noche, havia un cielo precioso sembrado de bellas estrellas. Rukawa se paro un momento para mirarlas, dejo un largo suspiro y

susurro:

- Hanamichi…

siguió andando con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada triste al suelo.

Llegó a su casa, ceno y se estiro en la cama, cogió el mando de la mini cadena y la puso en "play" sonó la canción de "Oh my love".

oh my love for the first time in my life  
my eyes are wide open  
oh my lover for the first time in my life  
my eyes can see_  
Sakuragi…por primera vez en mi vida mis ojos estan totalmente abiertos, por primera vez en mi vida pueden ver. Gracias a ti he visto y descubierto tantas cosas que desconocía…gracias a ti…_

i see the wind, oh i see the trees  
everything is clear in my heart  
i see the clouds, oh i see the sky  
everything is clear in our world

_Sakuragi…veo el viento, veo los árboles…todo es claro en mi corazón…tu alejaste todo lo malo en mi…ahora todo es puro._

_Veo las nubes, veo el cielo…todo es claro en nuestro mundo…¿sabes? Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo separa durante unos instantes…cada vez que te miro y tu me devuelves la mirada…siento como el tiempo se para…los demás desaparecen…y el mundo es solo para los dos._

oh my love for the first time in my life  
my mind is wide open  
oh my lover for the first time in my life  
my mind can feel

_Sakuragi…por primera vez en mi vida mi mente esta totalmente abierta por primera ves en mi vida mi mente puede sentir…me has enseñado tantas cosas que yo jamás hubiera descubierto solo…la amistad, el compañerismo…y lo mas importante de todo, aunque tu no lo sepas… inconscientemente me has enseñado a amar._

i feel sorrow, oh i feel dreams  
everything is clear in my heart  
i feel life, oh i feel love

everything is clear in our world

_Sakuragi…Siento la tristeza cuando nos peleamos aunque yo también te conteste mal siento mas que tristeza cuando veo que solo tienes ojos para Haruko…siento los sueños…yo nunca me he esforzado demasiado en el baloncesto porque ya nací con talento pero al ve que te esfuerzas tanto…noto tus sueños de ser un gran jugador de baloncesto. Todo esta claro en mi corazón…nunca pensé que me gustaría un hombre, pero no me avergüenzo de ello, Te amo.siento vida siento amor todo es claro en nuestro mundo…en nuestro mundo…cada vez que te miro a los ojos…_

Y Kaede Rukawa se durmió escuchando esa tierna balada.

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP

Ya era de día y el chico de los ojos azul hielo paro el despertador, se incorporo, se vistió comió algo, montó en la bicicleta y se fue al parque a entrenar. Era domingo y temprano por la madrugada…así que el numero 11 del Shohoku tenia toda la mañana parta entrenar y mejorar su baloncesto. Llegó al parque y vio a alguien entrenándose. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era Hanamichi.

_Bien Kaede actua con naturalidad _" se dijo el chico para sus adentros, trago saliva, se bajo de la bicicleta y sin que se diera cuenta le pego un pelotazo en la nuca.

perdón – sonrió Kaede con malicia - se me ha escapado

Aaaah! Maldito Rukawa! Tu siempre tan carbón ¬¬ - dijo Hanamichi yendo hacia él mientras se fregaba el ñaño que le había salido por el pelotazo –

fuera que quiero entrenar – dijo Rukawa muy firmemente –

¡vete tu! – respondió Hanamichi – que yo he llegado antes y este es mi sitio de entrenamiento

yo lo descubrí antes que tu este sitio baka ¬¬ - declaró Rukawa – además este es un lugar publico ¬¬

por eso mismo… - dijo un habil hanamichi en SD – como es publico…VE-TE TU

yo no le veo tu nombre – dijo Rukawa –

mira allí – señaló Hanamichi aun en SD-

En el tablero de la canasta había la firma de Sakugari.

¡uy! – exclamó Rukawa tirando otra vez la pelota de baloncesto a Hanamichi que esta vez le dio en la cara y se la dejo roja – se me ha escapado…

¡MALDITO RUKAWA¡¡Comete esto! – grito Hanamichi tirandole otra pelota de baloncesto.

Y así empezaron una guerra de balonazos los 2 en SD. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora ya estaban los 2 en el suelo sudando y cogiendo tanto aire como podían.

- oye zorro –

Rukawa se sonrojó al ver que Hanamichi se dirigía a él con ese mote.

q..¡que!

¿para cuando tienes tu el examen de física?

Para mañana lunes

¿y lo entiendes todo?

Sí

Veras…es que…yo lo tengo para el lunes también y no entiendo nada…¿no podrías ayudarme a repasar?

Que te ayuden Kogure o Akagi que hacen tercero y sabrán más del tema que yo.

Es que…ya se lo he dicho al cuatro ojos y tanto él como Gori y Michi están muy ocupados con sus exámenes…Ryota ya estudia con Ayako y ya sabes…no quiero arruinarle el momento…y el smash-gori no deja k estudie con Haruko ni de coña.

¿y se puede saber que ganaría yo ayudándote¡Suficiente tengo con estudiar lo mío!

Te pagaría unos….

500 yenes o nada

¡pero que dices bestia¡No tengo tanto diner…Síiiii 500 yenes no? ( Hanamichi estaba en SD otra vez) "¡_genial¡No le pagare ni un duro al final! Muahahahaha_

¡venga vamos zorro! – Hanamichi salio del parque hacia la izquierda –

¡Tontolaba! – exclamo Rukawa en SD cojiendo la bicicleta -mi casa esta por la derecha ¬¬

¿Me llebas en bici?

Ni lo sueñes ¬¬

Si vienes en bici es porque vives lejos

Claro

¿No pretenderás que vaya andando todo el rato!

Así entrenas – sonrrio Rukawa maliciosamente – venga vamos

Rukawa empezó a ir tirando con la bici, pero Hanamichi le tiró 2 pelotas, una que le dio en toda la cabeza que izo que se diera con la nariz en el manillar y le sangrara y otra en la rueda trasera con tal fuerza k izo k Rukawa perdiera el el equilibrio y se cayera

¡UAHAHAHAHA¡Hanamichi Sakuragi¡ el rei del baloncesto!

Al final Hanamichi monto en la bici con Rukawa, Sakuragi iba sentado y Kaede pedaleaba, Sakuragi iva abrazando a Kaede por la cintura para no caerse y a medio camino apoyo la cabeza en su espalda. Se havia dormido. Rukawa se sonrojó…y rebajo la velocidad…no quería que aquel momento terminase nunca. Pero finalmente llegaron a la residencia de los Rukawa. Kaede tiro a Hanamichi de la bici para despertarlo.

ya hemos llegado

¡bestia¡¿Por qué me tiras así?

Antes debería haberlo echo ¬¬, venga démonos prisa que para la hora de comer quiero tenértelo todo enseñado.

¡Pero si solo son las 6!

Y tu eres mas corto que la distancia entre la pelota y la canasta de tus tiros sencillos --

¿que yo que?

¡Ah! Y serán 100 yenes mas por haberme echo caer de la bici adrede

es que…se me havia escapado lo siento

Rukawa sonrió

anda, Vamos hacia arriba.

Subieron a la habitación del Zorro, estaba muy ordenada, tal como Hanamichi se había imaginado, habían varios posters de la NBA, se acerco al escritorio y el peli-rojo pudo observar la foto del equipo de baloncesto…pero había algo que no cuadraba…la cabeza de Sakuragi no estaba.

¡eh¿¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi bella cara!

La quite porque quitaba la belleza a la foto

¡ QUE TU QUE!

Cállate y siéntate ¿quieres algo de beber?

Pues ahora que lo dices…me apetecería una Pepsi

Ok voy a por un par de ellas

Y trae unas galletas ya que estas

Ok…y no toques nada ¿entendidos?

¡Que si que si! Vete ya que estoy asedegado

A la que Kaede se fue Hanamichi como venganza empezó a desordenarle la habitación y dejárselo todo patas arriba, abrió un cajón…y saco una carta que decía "para el baka de Hanamichi"

_buenoo, ya que es para mi tendré que leerla no? Jejejejeje_

"_querido Hanamichi…_

"_¿querido Hanamichi? Jajaja que formal es este chico _

"_tengo que confesarte algo muy importante: Te Amo, eres muy escandaloso y liante, solo espero que me respetes y no lo vayas diciendo por ahí._

_Se que estarás sorprendido, yo también pensé que nunca me enamoraría de un hombre…y menos de ti…pero eres gracioso, te esfuerzas en todo, eres honrado, abierto, calido…todo el mundo te quiere y tienes unos amigos que lo darían todo por ti…es por todo esto y miles de virtudes mas que tienes que hacen que…_

-¡HANAMICHI!

- ¡oh¡Rukawa! Esto…- se escondió la carta detrás pero Rukawa ya se havia

dado cuenta –

¿ Lo ha leído! – Rukawa estaba tan enfadado que daba miedo -

Hombre…no era mi intención leerte lo que tienes por aquí…pero como ponía mi nombre… - por primera vez Hanamichi tenia miedo del Kitsune –

¡IMBECIL! –

Rukawa le pegó un puñetazo a la cara de Sakuragi y este se lo devolvió empezando así una pelea. Al cabo de 5 minutos después de una lucha muy fuerte Kaede termino el combate rompiéndole la nariz a Sakuragi de un puñetazo, el Kitsune estaba de pie, magullado, cansado…se le escapaban un par de lagrimas que las oculto entre su flequillo para que Hanamichi no lo viera llorar

vete – dijo firmemente Kaede a pesar de las lagrimas –

… - Hanamichi seguía sin contestar mirando al suelo –

¡ QUE TE VAYAS! – gritó Rukawa –

Hanamichi se levantó…pero cuando iba a salir se paro enfrente de su rival, y le abrazó.

El corazón del Kaede iva tan rápido que parecía que le fuera a explotar.

perdóname Kitsune… - dijo Sakuragi – no debí haber leído la carta…pero

la verdad es que ahora que se tus sentimientos me alegro de haberlo

echo…porque…¡yo también te Amo Rukawa!

Hanamichi besó a Rukawa, Sakuragi se separo y le volvió a abrazar…esta vez tiernamente acariciándole la espalda.

Rukawa no sabia como reaccionar…le hubiera gustado apreciar esos momentos pero estaba en tal shock que reacciono a la defensiva.

¿Y Haruko? – preguntó Rukawa con miedo…quizás su chico solo había echo eso por pena…el numero 11 del Shohoku sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Sakuragi hacia Haruko – entraste en el equipo de baloncesto por ella…

puede que todo empezara así…pero cuando te veía entrenar…con esos aires…y lo bien que lo hacías, lo atractivo que estas sudado, tu actitud tan fría me atraía cada vez mas…

Rukawa no pudo soportar mas la emoción y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas,

- No llores cielo – dijo Sakuragi al vérselas y se las secó -

Kaede entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a los labios de su..ahora si. Amor correspondido.

Se besaron apasionadamente, hasta que la sangre que le salía a Hanamichi de la nariz fue a parar a los labios de Kaede.

siento haberte pegado tan fuerte…voy a por el botiquín

Rukawa volvió enseguida con el botiquín en la mano, sacó gasas, le seco la sangre que tenia en la cara y le paro la hemorragia de la nariz. Hanamichi cariñosamente le puso una tirita a Kaede en la ceja ( ya que le habia abierto una brecha). Jugaron un rato mas a ponerse tiritas ( incluso donde no tenian heridas). Se miraron a los ojos y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, Rukawa le quitó la camiseta de tirantes azules ( la que Hanamichi siempre lleba para entrenar) siguieron besándose hasta llegar a la cama Rukawa se puso encima de Hanamichi y empezó a bajar…ahora le besaba el cuello…cuando Rukawa se aparto Sakuragi este le quito las dos camisetas ( las que Rukawa usa también para entrenar) y se siguieron besando…Rukawa bajo mas que Hanamichi…le puso la mano en la entrepierna y empezó a acariciar los genitales a Sakuragi por encima de los calzoncillos…Rukawa noto el miembro de Sakuragi erguido, se lo saco y empezó a acariciárselo…cada vez mas rápido y con mas fuerza…Hanamichi no podía disimular los gemidos:

ah…Rukwa…

Rukawa empezó a lamerle el miembro al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba, cada vez mas rapido, el liquido pre-seminal ya salió…y Rukawa lo noto…era hasta agradable, y gracias a él se podia deslizar mejor por el miembro de Hanamichi.

Sakuragi ya estaba al limite…no podia mas.

me voy a…

Pero a pesar de los excelentes reflejos que tiene Rukawa al baloncesto no le sirvieron de mucho, se aparto pero no lo suficiente y Sakuragi eyaculó en la cara de Kaede.

¡lo siento cielo! – se disculpo el pelirrojo cojio su camisa y le limpio la cara –

No pasa nada tranquilo – y le da un pico – oye…crees que estas preparado para…

Hombre…es temprano…hoy acabamos de tener nuestro primer contacto de este tipo y…

Por favor cariño…me haría mucha ilusión… - dijo Rukawa muy mimoso…empezó a besarle el cuello…subiéndole a la oreja, pegándole pequeños mordisquillos susurrándole – por favor…me harías tan feliz…

Rukawa…

¿mmmh?

Hagámoslo… - dijo Sakuragi mas rojo que su pelo –

Se acabaron de desnudar mutuamente de la poca ropa que les quedaba, pero ninguno de los dos sabia por donde empezar.

ponte tu mejor arriba – dijo Rukawa – así controlaras mejor, no quiero lastimarte.

Hanamichi se puso encima de Kaede y empezó a bajar lentamente, cuando noto que ya no podía hacerlo mas, subió lentamente y volvió a bajar, repitió el proceso cada vez mas rápido…Sakuragi ya no podía seguir mas por el dolor.

Kaede le kojio de los brazos, le beso y con una rapidez impresionante giro los papeles, ahora estaban con la pose del "misionero" Rukawa siguió lentamente para que Hanamichi se fuera acostumbrando…Kaede fue acelerando mas la marcha pero paro en seco al ver la cara de dolor de Sakuragi

- No pares cielo…

- pero no quiero lastimarte

- tranquilo que no lo haces

- ¿estas seguro?

- Sí

Siguieron cada vez con mas intensidad, el silencio de la habitación quedo ahogado por los orgasmos de ambos chicos…hasta que Rukawa eyaculo.

Los dos quedaron rendidos en la cama, cojiendo aire Rukawa se recupero antes que Hanamichi y se acurrucó en su pecho, el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la frente estuvieron un rato abrazados haciéndose mimitos hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Hanamichi se despertó antes, y empezó a jugar con el pelo de Rukawa…este se despertó, se dieron un piko, Hanamichi miro el reloj.

¿que hora es? – pregunto el kitsune

la hora de comer - respondió Sakuragi - ¿no vas a echarme?

No. Quédate a mi lado.

FIN.

Bueno, Bueno, Bueno siento k la parte lemon haya estado tan corta pero es mi primer fic yaoi y encima con Lemon U a medida que vaya haciendo mas y le pille el tranquillo los haré mas largos .

Siento también la mala expresión en los mejores momentos pero es que soy nueva

Ah si! Siento hacerme tan pesada con la parte del "uy! Perdon se me ha escapado" pero ese es para mi uno de los mejores gags de esos dos…me encanta, como me reí el dia que echaron ese capitulo xDD.

bueno si tenéis alguna queja o me dais alguna idea para mejorar ya sabéis: Revews Asias x haber leído este fic a pesar de ser tan largo .


End file.
